


Snow (HP Edition)

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: One small thing makes him remember something he wished he could forget.





	

Draco barely heard the gasp of surprise as she nicked herself while cutting vegetables for their dinner. Instead his eyes were focused on the blood welling up against her fair skin. The room faded away as the few drops of red filled his vision and took him back to a memory he wished he could forget.

*************************

The snow had just finished falling, covering the city and surrounding fields in a blanket of white. He starkly remembered how that snow seemed to silence the world. There were no birds or animals that day. No one was around. No one could help. He vividly remembered how Harry’s blood dripped onto the snow as if it too didn't want to disturb the silence. Draco held him close as he stumbled through the snow, trying to get back to the city, trying to get help. He remembered how cold his hand was as Harry reached to touch his face and how startling warm his blood was in contrast. Draco stumbled a step and fell to his knees, his own injuries agitated by his load. In the fall, Harry had slipped from his hands, landing on the snow. He winced as he took a deep breath and moved his now damp hair from his face. Draco forced a smile and begged him to hang on, that he'll get them help soon. Harry just smiled sadly, his pale skin framed by a halo of black hair, stark against the snow. He moved his lips but no sound came. Draco took another breath, wincing as his ribs ached and lifted him as gently as he could into his arms. The shot of pain almost made him drop him again but he held on as he stumbled towards the city leaving drops of blood in the snow like a trail. Draco could no longer feel how cold his body was. He could barely see his lips slowly develop a blue tinge through his own blurring eyesight. His wet clothing tried to weigh him down but he struggled on. He kept begging him to hold on. Harry never made it out of that snowy field.

**************************

Draco quickly turned away. Her blonde looked out of place against the memory of black and red. He ignored her calling his name and walked out of the red bricked townhouse. He looked up as the snow started to fall.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have another version of this that is almost exactly the same but it features Oliver Queen and Barry Allen from Arrow and Flash respectively. I'm just playing around with this, trying to see if I can inspire more details from my muse for this piece. I wrote it in about 15 minutes after looking at my white nails with red dots and thinking "It looks like blood on snow". That image stuck with me so I decided to write it. The original version is just full of 'he and she' because I like making things annoyingly vague to focus on images and details at times. Let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
